Naruto's Favourite Christmas
by Mickey Mouse 2010
Summary: just a short story of ultimate christmas fluffiness please enjoy crap summaray but the storys better i think  Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with naruto apart from some of the series on DVD. Warning - fluffiness from beginning to end and boy x boy love


**Naruto's Favourite Christmas**

Naruto couldn't believe it, Christmas Day was finally here! He may have stopped believing in Santa, but that didn't stop the excitement that ran through his veins, at the thought of the mountain of presents to be unwrapped, the in laws coming over to dinner, and the mouth watering vision of the sizzling roast turkey with Yorkshire puddings and gravy and everything else and of course a little side bowl of ramen especially for him (XD). Oh yes Christmas was definitely Naruto's favourite holiday, he still couldn't believe it had been a whole month since he had wrote the list he wanted, run over it with Sakura and opened the first window of his advent calendar.

He rolled over in his bed to see the bright red numbers of his alarm clock, warning him that it was only 6.30 in the morning, and that it would be dangerous territory, to wake up a moody Kakashi and an angry Sakura now, so swinging his legs around, and out of bed. He shoved his feet into his slippers, pulled on his orange dressing gown, and hurried out his bedroom door and down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He hurried into the living room, where the massive stack of Christmas presents, lay under a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, the glass of sherry and small mince pie, he had laid out last night, were long gone, along with the rest of the bottle of alcohol "well someone is going to be a bit hung over this morning" Naruto thought, thinking of his grey haired sensei, he chuckled to himself. He picked his way through the pile of presents, shaking each one with a name tag labelled to him on it, until a small slip of paper caught his eye of the edge of the table.

It was his handwriting, and was definitely his Christmas list, he'd have recognised the presents on there, as things he had been pining over for months, he reread the list, laughing at himself for some of the things he had asked for, until he came to the last thing on the slip of paper, this one wasn't in his writing, it was Sakura's and it clearly read...

"14 – A beautiful raven haired boy, who goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha"

Oh very funny, Naruto thought, as he gazed at the small print of her handwriting. Naruto has been pining over said boy for months now, and painful as it was to say, things were going nowhere, he had tried making conversation, but it just wasn't working, Sasuke was so quiet, and hard to communicate with, that he had just about given up, so no doubt the pink haired ninja would take it in her stride, to embarrass him about it by adding him as a gift to his list.

"Yer right, like Sasuke Uchiha would ever think, of being my Christmas present" Naruto thought, a small frown gracing his always bright, cherry features. "He'd rather be caught dead than dating a guy like me" He said to himself, taking a pen from the draw, and scribbling through the small, neat handwriting. Even though, it would be nice, if he turned up on my doorstep with a smile gracing his lips, instead of that usual frown or smirk of his. Naruto stared out into the frosty garden, and was only interrupted, a few minutes later by the sound of two pairs of feet clipping the stairs as Sakura and Kakashi rushed into the room both looking as excited as the other.

"Morning guys" Naruto grinned, seeing their worried expressions if there was a worst time to bum people out it was Christmas "what's with the long faces, its Christmas" Naruto said shuffling past the other two and reaching for the mountain of gifts again. "Here Sakura this one's for you" Naruto said reappearing from behind the tree, carrying a very delicate little parcel. Inside was a tiny bracelet with 3 little fairies of different colours hanging from the chain. "I hope you like it" Naruto said. "Aww Naruto, I love it" Sakura smiled, looking up into the blondes awaiting cerulean eyes.

The rest of the presents were retrieved from the tree and handed out and by the end there were 3 new jack Russell puppies running around the room which had been given to Kakashi by Naruto and Sakura, a new medicine set that Kakashi had given Sakura, 3 new orange and black t shirts for Naruto from Sakura and many more. By the time they were finished unwrapping and cleaning up, the grey Jounin decided it was best if he took the pups which had now been named Chester, Barney and Lily for a walk whilst the other two started dinner.

"So did you get everything you wanted for Christmas Naruto" Sakura asked him, whilst vigorously peeling away the skins of the potatoes. "Yes thank you Sakura, everything I got was exactly what I wanted" Naruto said, a small frown creeping onto his face again as he thought of the one present he hadn't received and probably never would. "I saw you crossed one out, how come?" Sakura asked, causing Naruto to tense and stop what he was doing. "Don't tease me about that Sakura, you wrote that on their" Naruto said.

"Why whatever do you mean Naruto, I didn't write anything on your list" Sakura said, trying and failing miserably to contain the fit of giggles, ready to explode from her. The blonde tried to laugh but he just couldn't bring himself to in the name of his own pride, he didn't need Sasuke really, he just wanted him, like with all the other gifts he had received that morning. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling something was going to come of this.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yer Sakura"

"Don't get too upset, I'm sure if you were a good boy, Santa probably has another pressie, he is just waiting to give to you later" Sakura sang running up the stairs to change.

"What the heck does she mean by that" Naruto thought, following her in hot pursuit.

That afternoon had gone wonderfully and Naruto had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it right from the small, stocking, surprise pressies to the Christmas roast which had been utterly delicious. Now all that was left was to settle down on the sofa for the night with a mug of hot chocolate, a hot water bottle and a great Christmas film to finish the day. It had been a great Christmas he thought even though he hadn't successfully gotten every single thing on his Christmas list he thought back to the small black scribble mark now on the piece of paper. He snuggled down into the warm cushions and took a long sip of warm chocolate, just as the doorbell rang making him jump slightly.

"Naruto can you get that" Sakura called from upstairs, the doorbell rang again and Naruto decided he couldn't just leave whoever was out there to freeze on the doorstep.

Pausing the DVD and wandering aimlessly to the door he pulled the latch down allowing it to swing open and the person outside to be permitted entry, but whoever Naruto was expecting certainly wasn't who he got. There on the doorstep, black hair and coat covered in a dusting snow, was the one thing that you could not get delivered by post, Sasuke Uchiha and what shocked Naruto the most was the small red bow he wore around his neck and the smile that graced his perfect lips.

"Well you going to let me in, or just leave me to freeze my bum off" Sasuke said, smirking at the still shocked face of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's senses came back to him as he opened the door wider allowing entry to the raven haired boy who stepped in diligently and shrugged out of his coat, revealing a pair of sexy black skinny jeans and tight snug black jumper, the red bow setting it off nicely but "what was it doing there" Naruto thought still staring at it.

"Um Sasuke, what are you doing here Naruto asked slightly puzzled at the raven's mysterious visit "if your here to see Sakura she's upstairs"

"No dobe, actually I came to see you"

"Me" Naruto stammered as Sasuke stepped nearer to him so their lips were almost touching and Naruto could taste the mint on Sasuke's breath.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop" Sasuke said, as he took Naruto's face in his hands, tilting his neck up, and placing his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's mind was racing, Sasuke was in his house kissing him and there was no mistletoe and he hadn't initiated it, Sasuke had. He felt Sasuke's tongue lick along his bottom lip and Sasuke nibbled impatiently at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto complied and opened his mouth enough for Sasuke to slip inside and start exploring. Naruto felt his knees go weak as the same tongue ran over his teeth and the roof of his mouth until it finally found Naruto's own and they started to wrestle for dominance, Sasuke kicked out at the door, slamming it shut as he guided Naruto back towards the living room and straight onto the same sofa he had been sitting alone on not 10 minutes ago. He felt himself unravelling as Sasuke moved from his lips to his neck, sucking on the junction of his collarbone, and causing him to let out a long drawn out moan that he did not know he had been holding. They continued kissing like that for awhile moving in time with each other until the blonde had to pull out to breathe and catch his breath. Sasuke repositioned them so Naruto was curled up between his legs, the blonde's head resting in the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. He let out a contented sigh as Sasuke's thumb ran back and forth across his cheek and he heard a chuckle when he shut his eyes leaning back more into the one he loved.

"So dobe would you say this is the best Christmas ever" Sasuke asked his signature smirk plastered in place.

"Mmm hmm, and you are the best Christmas present ever Sasuke"

"So will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked

"Of course silly did you even need to ask" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke watched as his blonde lover's face took on a peaceful smile as the curtains of sleep began to shut.

"Merry Christmas Dobe, I love you" Sasuke said, placing his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you too Sasuke, believe it!" Naruto sighed, finally letting blissful sleep take over "Merry Christmas".

Well that's that people this was just a spur of the moment story that I felt I had to write but flames and reviews are still greatly appreciated.

Love you all so much and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Love Mickey xx


End file.
